Frivolous Fragments of Life
by harligrace
Summary: Drabble collection for the character trait! Boot Camp at HPFC. Not all are Frivolous, mind. Enjoy, and feel free to review, I love the feedback :D
1. Dead Birds

**Ahoy there mateys! waitwhut... Please, ignore that first part. **

**This is going to be a collection of little drabbles, though some will probably end up being quite a bit longer than 100 words... I'm trying to work on keeping my writing very clean and short, aiming for under 150-200 words. Written for the character trait! bootcamp at HPFC. Should be fun! **

**First prompt was dark! so I chose dark!ginny, thinking it could be interesting. Was I right? Feel free to review (: I love feedback of all types, don't be shy!**

* * *

There was no sadness, no pain, just a flare of quiet anger. Her mind was empty, cold. She walked outside before anyone tried to comfort her, wand already clutched tight in her hand.

White knuckled, she walked and walked. The forest approached, and she spotted a flock of birds.

He was her brother, for merlins sake. If there was any good in the world, any at all, he wouldn't have died. She thought of his body, lying there surrounded by so many others, and the wood of her wand creaked beneath her fingers.

Was it really that easy to end a life? With a flick of her wand and a hissed curse, a bird fell dead at her feet. Yes. It was easy to kill.


	2. Masters of Mischief

**Prompt was charming! so I went for charming!fred&george. I couldn't possibly seperate them, so it had to be both :D I'm pretty proud of the outcome, I must say (: Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"No. It's a silly idea and I refuse to help you."

There was a ring of finality to her voice, and Hermione turned on her heel, satisfied that she'd made her decision apparent. No one in their right mind would argue with her when she had made her mind up, but then again, the twins were not known for their sanity. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

It only took a glance at each other before they were after her, grins on their faces and mischief in their eyes.

Fred grabbed her left hand, George her right.

"Come on, Hermione," coaxed the twin to her left.

"We can't do it without you," added the right.

They turned her to face them, and there was a look in their eyes that made Hermione swallow somewhat nervously.

"I said no," she muttered darkly, her uncertainty apparent in her eyes.

George raised her hand to his lips and pressed them to it. "Please?" he whispered winningly.

The duo wore matching looks on their faces, an enticing mix of pure charm and untainted trouble.

Hermione sighed. They were masters of getting their own way.


	3. Familiar Aromas

**Aww, feminine!Draco 3 **

**Hope you enjoy, and as usual, please leave a review!**

* * *

The blonde haired boy stared at the vase of flowers, absentmindedly admiring how elegant the white blossoms were. But something about them was off…

He frowned and leant closer, fiddling with the arrangement half-heartedly. He pulled out a rose that was taller than its companions and snapped off a bit of the stem, threading it back into the vase delicately. Spotting a shrivelled leaf, he deftly plucked that off too, dropping it on the table.

Tilting his head to admire his work, Draco caught a sudden waft of their aroma, and his eyes fluttered closed. A smile quirked at his lips.

They smelt just like her.


	4. Pebbles Between Toes

**Adventurous!Hermione... I like it (: R&R, please :D**

* * *

With the wind picking at her clothes and hair, caressing her coarsely as they sped above the lake, it was hard to see why she hated flying. Her heart fluttered faster than a snitch, and Hermione fearlessly loosened her grip on the waist in front of her, letting the adrenalin take over.

When they reached the other side of the lake, the pair slowed, eventually leaping off the broom onto the pebbly beach.

"I told you it would be an adventure," she said proudly, poking the blonde boy on the chest.

He caught her hand and pulled her closer, a nervous look in his eyes. Hermione, however, had no such qualms, and furthering her little escapade, she leant forward and kissed him.


	5. Definitely the Second

**Confident!Neville**

**Aww (:**

* * *

They'd liked each other forever, but neither of them had done anything about it; they were both just too damn shy. That was, of course, up until the day that Ginny, sick of their meek little glances at each other, took things into her own hands.

"She likes you a lot, Neville," she'd told him, making him blush.

"R-really?"

The next day he'd seen Hannah in the library, and given her a little smile. He remembered what Ginny had said, and he felt a little surge of something. Confidence, maybe? He wouldn't know, he didn't really have experience with that feeling.

Whatever it was, it made him walk right up to her and sit down.

"Do want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Must be confidence, then. Either that or sheer stupidity.


	6. Unqualified

Prompt was emotional! and pregnant Tonks seemed to fit the bill.

R&R, pleease!

xx (:

* * *

Her child was going to be born into a crazy world where people went around killing each other willy-nilly.

That thought did not make Tonks very happy. In fact, her hair was already drooping from its spiky up-do and turning a mouldy blue colour.

"Darling? What's wrong?" Of course Remus noticed. To be honest, it was probably hard not to. And since he was back, he'd been careful to be the best husband he could.

"Our baby is doomed," Tonks said miserably. "He's going to be born in a world full of killing and violence and death and hate and-"

"No he's not. He's going to be born into _our_ world, one full of love and kindness and extraordinary happenings. What goes on out there is none of his concern, not yet."

Her hair brightened fractionally. She mulled it over, before looking up at Remus and smiling.

"You're right," she sighed. Her hair slowly returned to its usual bubble-gum pink and she leant in to give him a hug, careful of the quaffle sized bump resting between them.

After a second they turned away and Tonks moved to sit back down, looking perfectly cheerful again.

"I'm sorry I'm so moody, I guess it's just a pregnancy thing..." she trailed off, losing her rueful smile and gaining a small frown.

Moody. It had been months ago, but the pain of Mad Eyes death was ever present, a sharp little knife in her heart, jabbing her if she moved too suddenly. He'd been her mentor, and she'd loved him like a father.

She sniffed and Remus turned from his spot at the stove to see a blue haired Tonks with tears running down her face. She let out a heart-wrenching sob and Remus felt panic jolt through him as he rushed to comfort her.

"I thought we'd sorted it out?" he said anxiously, thinking how unqualified he was to deal with a temperamental pregnant lady.

Tonks just sobbed even harder and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know by dropping me a review!**


	7. Damn That Maple Syrup

**Lazy!Harry**

* * *

Stretching his arm out, Harry groaned in frustration when he realised he couldn't quite reach the tub of maple syrup.

"'Mione, could you just-"

"I'm busy, Harry." She snapped, turning back to Ron. No one else seemed to be paying him any attention, either.

He briefly considered just standing up and walking to down the table, but that seemed like far too much effort for a Saturday.

Pulling out his wand, he muttered 'acio', and suddenly there was maple syrup rushing towards him with frightening speed.

Oh sure, _now_ everyone was paying attention to him.

Though that was probably due to the fact that he had maple syrup dripping off his nose. Well, off his everything, really.

* * *

**Come on, leave me a review, you know you want to!**


	8. The Luurve Bug

**Embarrassed!Ron**

* * *

"Wait, you _like _her, don't you?" Ginny teased.

"Well... I, uh-"

"Oh, you're in love, Ron!"

The boy swept a hand through his red hair nervously, his face all but the same colour. He mumbled something under his breath and Ginny poked him with her wand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Oh, poor little Ronny-kins. The nasty old love bugs bitten you bad, hasn't it?"

With that she was off, speeding around the house to inform their siblings that Ron was in love with Hermione.

"Yeah," he sighed, not bothering to try stop her. "It has."

* * *

**Could I maybe get a review? Please?**


	9. Firewhiskey and Silliness

**Silly!Sirius... Come on, I had to! Alliteration!**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny shared a single look before dissolving into giggles.

Before them stood Sirius, in all his shirtless glory, with a bottle of Firewhiskey clutched in his hand and a ridiculous grin on his face.

"You want a taste?" He asked, holding the bottle out and wriggling his eyebrows somewhat suggestively.

The two girls laughed even harder and shook their heads. Sirius shrugged and moved to stumble away, mumbling something along the lines of 'your loss', but Hermione, with one last look at Ginny, decided she'd better help him.

"Come on Sirius," she chuckled. "Perhaps I should get you to bed, hmm?"

Sirius mumbled something about not being tired, but he drooped onto Hermione as she took his arm. She didn't struggle as much as she should've; he was still thin from his stay in Azkaban, and she soon had him tucked into his bed.

"Do I get a kiss goodnight, 'Mione?" she heard him mumble as she moved to leave.

Laughing softly, she leant down to kiss his forehead. Instead, to her surprise, she found herself kissing his whiskey-soaked lips.

Jumping back in shock, she pressed her hand to her mouth and stared down at Sirius.

He was already asleep.

Taking a second to calm her nerves, Hermione turned off the light and wandered out, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. Thoughts thundered around her head at breakneck speed, but the only one she could easily decipher was that Sirius sure could be silly sometimes.

* * *

**Go on, leave me a review, I dare you. Please?**


	10. Rainbows and Corsets

**Indecisive!Hermione buying lingerie. Hell yeah!**

* * *

"Personally, I think he'd appreciate the green set the best, don't you?"

"Well, maybe, but it would look terrible on me..."

"No, you can make anything look pretty, Hermione, dear!"

"Aw, thanks Gin. But I need sexy, not pretty."

"In that case, go for the red."

"Do you think so? I think maybe the pink..."

"All that lace? I don't think a Malfoy would be impressed by that, dear."

"Gosh, you're right. Oh look! These've got rainbows on them!"

"'Mione, stay on task, girl!"

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, what about this?"

"A black corset? I like your thinking! Do you think you can pull off the attitude to go with it, though?"

"Oh geez, I didn't think of that... If I show up wearing this he'll think I'm some sort of dominatrix... I can't live up to that expectation."

"Well, this blue one's pretty, what do you think?"

"Um, it's ok-"

"What about this? Purple's a nice colour."

"Maybe, but-"

"Oh, how about this?"

"I mean, it could-"

"No, this one! It's so-"

"Shut up, Ginny, I don't know which ones I want! Maybe I'll just go naked, for Merlins sake!"

"Well, that could work..."

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Men

**Feisty!Ginny**

* * *

He was blatantly coming on to her, and Ginny didn't like that. She appreciated subtlety in her men, and the honey-blonde boy standing in front of her was anything but. Oh, and she already had a boyfriend. That too.

"Darling, you can't handle me," she said, and abruptly spun on her heel and left.

Heading outside, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her alcohol addled mind enough to wander back to her flat.

As she started walking, she noticed a guy strolling past, eyeing her up. Cute, but not exactly _subtle_. Struggling with the urge to flip him off, Ginny held her head high and continued down the street.

A carful of men drove past, wolf-whistling, and rolling her eyes, she shouted unintelligibly after them.

Stupid bloody asshole men.


End file.
